<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back To The Past by ihavemorewheatthangod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045832">Back To The Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavemorewheatthangod/pseuds/ihavemorewheatthangod'>ihavemorewheatthangod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the wheat bitches work in progresses *debby ryan face* [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dadza, Daedalus was Icarus's dad, Dream is a bitch, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamic, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is a pig hybrid, Time Travel, Tommy is like Theseus but he's also like Icarus, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wink Wonk ;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavemorewheatthangod/pseuds/ihavemorewheatthangod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exile!Tommy somehow manages to fall asleep in his tent after countless restless nights. imagine his surprise when he wakes up to wilbur, not ghostbur, not vilbur, but Wilbur-L'manberg Wilbur- poking him with a stick in an un-blown-up L'manberg telling him to wake up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the wheat bitches work in progresses *debby ryan face* [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hallucinations Or An Actual Nation?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was tired. He had been for a while but this time it wasn't just emotionally, he felt actually tired. Like he wanted to sleep, almost as if his insomnia and anxiety decided to finally leave him be for once. He decided to give in, finally, and fell asleep simply content with having even a moment of levity. However, when he awoke again, it was to his older brother, not the ghost or the man who manipulated him in Pogtopia, but his brother who fought valiantly for their country, poking him with a stick telling him to wake up. As soon as he could understand what was happening his eyes shot open and he quickly backed away, now noticing how a crowd of basically everyone he'd known had been behind Wilbur watching. He could feel his breath and heartbeat speed up, whispering things about how it was just a hallucination, how it wasn't real. He closed his eyes and covered his ears, begging whatever god was up there to release him from this cruel nightmare. He actually quite enjoyed the memories he had when fighting for L'manberg originally but being there, seeing his brother not dead but very much alive, seeing the uniforms, he couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle the fact of how everything changed so quickly and so drastically.</p><p>He felt a hand touch his shoulder and tried (but failed) to suppress a flinch. He heard a voice, distant but there nonetheless, asking him to breath slower, to calm down and try to stop hyperventilating. He couldn't hear the voice all that well but it was still there, and even if the tone sounding comforting the words weren't registering in his brain and he couldn't hear what the voice was saying. After a few minutes he finally slowed his breathing and tried to open his eyes again, thinking (hoping) the voice had been Phil or Tubbo or maybe even Technoblade for godsake. He just wanted someone, anyone (besides Dream) to be there when he opened his eyes, hoping not for the scene of the revolution but instead exile. He hated exile but his hallucinations were worse he believed. They were there to trick him, to make him think that everything was okay when it wasn't, and he would really rather the harsh truth over such a pretty lie.</p><p>When he opened his eyes and adjusted to the light he wasn't faced to the view of Logstedshire, but instead L'manberg. Old L'manberg. Wilbur, the revolutionaries he once knew. Instead of trying to close his eyes this time he simply sighed and looked up. These hallucinations looked very convincing if he was honest. Guess his imagination was improving from being alone for so long.</p><p>"Who are you?" </p><p>Tommy turned to where the voice came from. Tubbo. Tommy felt his breath hitch before replying back with a snarky comment of "What, can't recognise the man you're haunting? I thought you were supposed to be apart of my imagination, hah." No matter how he joked it couldn't mask the fact he stuttered.</p><p>"What do you mean your "imagination?" And you still haven't told us your name." Tommy turned to L'manbur as he liked to refer to him. There were many different versions of Wilbur, this was simply his imagination trying to bring up a happier version he reminded himself.</p><p>"Really don't recognise your own brother? Pfft- and I thought you were supposed to be one of the best versions of Wilbur, haha. I'm Tommy. I didn't know if you'd confuse me for Technoblade, I mean, I wouldn't be surprised with your fucked 'ead but whatever," he didn't notice how his words slightly slurred, still being so tired, injured, and slightly ill from the conditions of exile must've had an effect on his speech.</p><p>"What?? But I'm Tommy. Who are you really?" Tommy looked up and wouldn't you know it. He was facing himself. A younger, more innocent and full-of-life version of himself. A version of himself who looked as though he's never had to face the rage of war, who looked like he had no clue what he was getting himself into.</p><p>Grunting, he stood up and faced the crowd properly. He saw the weariness in their eyes, not taking note of the concern that was also there. They were hallucinations, why should he bother with trying to read their emotions? But..Something inside him told him these weren't just hallucinations. That they were real. He was actually is the past. To test this new theory he tried passing his hand through his arm. He felt the skin and scabs that littered it, so now he could confirm it wasn't some sort of weird and confusing dream. He moved forward a bit, not noticing how everyone tensed slightly at his movements, and he placed his hand on Wilbur's shoulder. </p><p>Shit. Shit fuck no fuck no shit shit shit.</p><p>This wasn't supposed to be happening. He could actually feel Wilbur. He wasn't some cloud like the hallucinations felt. He felt real. How did this happen? Why is he back here? He didn't even notice that he retracted his hand back, now holding his wrist and staring back at everyone with horrified confusion.</p><p>"What?? No I'm- This isn't real. This can't be real, I'm not.." He started to panic even more, grabbing at his arms, hyperventilating again. As quick as he started though, he tried to calm himself down. He just had a panic attack in front of this crowd, he couldn't afford to have a second one within the span of just a few minutes. The crowd stood shocked, what was he talking about? This can't actually be Tommy. Tommy never panicked like this, he was always so loud and brave. Yeah maybe he joked a little bit like the boy but he never stuttered nor looked that- that awful.</p><p>Silence ensued as Tommy calmed himself and the crowd had a silent debate about what they were seeing.</p><p>"Okay- alright- okay I'm..I'm alright. Okay..H-Hey, I guess.. I'm Tommy, from the future? I suppose.. I don't uhm, I dunno how I'm here or why. Sorry bout calling you all hallucinations, I just- I really don't know how it happened. S-Sorry.."</p><p>"I don't believe you. You may look like him, but you aren't my brother. He would never apologise for no good reason." Tommy looked up from the ground, meeting his eyes with L'manbur. He looked like he really didn't want to believe that this pathetic, grimy looking boy in front of him was his kid brother.</p><p>"Okay, that's fair I suppose. I mean, I just woke up here and I'm claiming to be your brother from the future so that's probably really suspicious. How do I- how can I prove it?"</p><p>"Tell me something only Tommy would know."</p><p>Tommy thought for a second, until coming upon a memory that he knew would prove it. He didn't even know why he was trying to prove it but he guesses it was a bit of his old self feeling challenged at the fact they didn't believe him.</p><p>"One time I snuck out and followed you to a party where you brought your guitar and you sat at the back and asked if everyone if they'd like to hear you play Wonderwall."</p><p>"FUCKS SAKE IT WAS ONE TIME-"</p><p>"STILL HAPPENED BITCH BAHAHAAHHAH!"</p><p>"Wait so, you actually are Tommy then.."</p><p>"One and only!" He doesn't know where this sudden confidence came from but he was sort of glad for it, maybe it would get thim to forget the fact he just had two consecutive panic attacks.</p><p>"Toms..What the fuck happened to you?" ..Or maybe not. Tommy didn't know what to say, the only response he could think of was telling them to fuck off. So that's what he did.</p><p>"I'm fine, nothing happened." His voice was harsh and cold, a clear message that he (wasn't ready) was fine and didn't need to talk about it.</p><p>"Tommy-"</p><p>"Okay that's fine, he doesn't have to talk right now. Okay? Let's go inside and get you healed up, alright?" Tommy looked to the new voice that budged its way into the conversation. It was Tubbo. Tubbo always knew when Tommy was starting to get uncomfortable, or when he didn't want to talk about something so he shouldn't have been that surprised when it was Tubbo. He guesses it was because of how his and Tubbo's friendship was really strained as of now due to recent events. He had to remind himself that this wasn't his Tubbo. That this Tubbo wasn't the one who exiled him without a second glance, this is the one who fought by his side.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, sure.."</p><p>Parting from the crowd, he, Tubbo, and Other Tommy went inside of the caravan where, right after the door was closed, Other Tommy decided to open his mouth.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!!!! HOLY SHIT YOU'RE ME?? THAT'S SO WEIRD AHHAHAHA!!"</p><p>Tommy actually gave a smile at Other Tommy, reminded of how full of life he once was and how he used to be before everything that ensued.</p><p>"Yeah I am, Big Man. Or should I call you Little Man since I'm technically older than you?"</p><p>"I will start stabbing shit if you ever refer to me as "Little Man," what do you take me for?? A C H I L D???? DISGUSTING!!"</p><p>Tommy laughed, he doesn't remember the last time he actually laughed like that. Maybe the way he coughed and fell to the ground clutching his chest after a few good laughs could've given him an idea, but right now he was just trying to stop hacking so violently. He looked up after it stopped to see Tubbo and Other Tommy looking worried. Tubbo helped him up and into the back of the caravan where they stopped talking. He didn't really like the quiet but he was glad that when Other Tommy tried asking about what just happened Tubbo just gave him a look he knew all too well, a look he would usually have ignored but considering the circumstances it was understandable why Other Tommy actually listened this time.</p><p>After bandaging Tommy up, cleaning the cuts and inspecting for (and dealing with properly) any broken bones, and then finally being placed on a bed they had put in the back for emergency predicaments such as this, Tommy fell back asleep. The next time he woke up he was inside a home with Wilbur, Other Tommy, and Tubbo all talking. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes so he just listened in on the conversation. From the sounds of things he had been knocked out for at least 15 hours and they were talking about what could have happened that made him so..so not like Tommy. It made him feel guilty for making them worry about him, he shouldn't have been so weak in front of them. He fell back asleep a few minutes later, his body still trying to replenish all the energy he lost during exile.</p><p>The final time he woke up he was still in the same place as before. This time he was able to sit up and open his eyes. He felt a pain surge through his chest and gripped his shirt; for the first time in a long time he realised just how much pain he was in. After about 2 minutes of taking deep breaths and trying to get his mind off the pain he tried to make note of his surroundings. Looking around he recognised it as Tommy's home in L'manberg. This room was specifically made for Tubbo if he ever wanted to come over to his house for the night. It was a simple wooden and stone room but it looked nice, much nicer than anything Tommy would usually build. Maybe he could owe that to the fact Tubbo had helped build the place and Tommy was mostly just helping out here and there by giving Tubbo the blocks and materials needed, while also joking around and trying to not make the process super boring.</p><p>When he finished reminiscing on old times, Tommy got up from the bed, holding himself up using the wall, and started to walk out. When he made it to the living room he saw Wilbur, Tubbo, Other Tommy, Eret and Fundy all chatting. They seemed to be having a good time. Tommy noticed that Eret was still wearing the L'manergian uniform they had all made to match with one another so he assumed that they hadn't been victim to the Final Control Room yet. He also assumed that they were all still unaware of the 3 lives rule. Debating with himself for a moment he finally decided to go over and tell them about the 3 "canon" lives and a few of the rules of this world they were not aware of. He remembers how Eret looked slightly guilty when he learned of this rule, realising it had been his fault that 1. the rule was discovered, and 2. that they had all lost 1 of their lives.</p><p>"Oh hey Tommy! We were just talking about our plans for getting L'manbergs independence," Tubbo beamed, happy to see the man finally out of bed for so long.</p><p>"Oh yeah, uhm, how long was I out for exactly..?"</p><p>"Over 24 hours," Wilbur chimed in this time. He sounded a bit worried, rightfully so but Tommy ignored it.</p><p>"Well fuck, okay then," Tommy chuckled. Maybe it wasn't the right reaction but it was a reaction either way. Moving from the joyful mood he tried to display he realised he had to tell them. See, while walking to find the others he decided on a mission. He would never, EVER, let these men go through what hell he had to face. He would die before he let that happen.</p><p>Sighing, he took a seat in front of them. The group fixed their posture a little, looking over to Tommy who had a seriousness in his eyes that the group would've never expected from the loud boy they know. To them, he looked a lot like a true leader. Perhaps even better than Wilbur, and he hasn't even said a word on whatever topic he's about to discuss just yet.</p><p>"Do you have infinite lives? Actually let me rephrase that, can you respawn as many times as you wish?"</p><p>The group looked between each other clearly confused. Of course they did? Why wouldn't they? "I mean, yeah, I thought you would've known that considering you're Tommy," Fundy offered awkwardly, not liking the look in Tommy's eyes as he spoke.</p><p>"Sigh..Okay, then I need to tell you all something VERY important and VERY serious. You have 3 lives. Let it be known that when I say 3 lives I mean that this universe operates like some sort of game, meaning that whenever an event occurs that will have a heavy impact on peoples relationships with one another, on how events will proceed, etc., and someone dies then they will wake up with a scar from that death and an immense pain coursing through their body. When they respawn they will come to find a knowledge ingrained in their brain, one that wasn't there before but seems to have always been there, that they have lost a life. You have 3 of these." Tommy spoke with such confidence and unwavering in his face that it concerned the crowd. The way he seemed to have been unfazed by this knowledge just put Wilbur off.</p><p>"Wait..Tommy, if we all have 3 lives, how did you find out..?" Fundy questioned, his voice slightly shaking at the newfound knowledge that they could all actually die.</p><p>"We were betrayed by someone. I..I'm not going to say who. I've forgiven them long ago and I hope that I can prevent the betrayal from ever happening..Cause god knows it still haunts me in my nightmares and I don't think I'd ever be able to look any of you in the eyes in good faith without at least trying to prevent it. Without at least trying to prevent it all.." Tommy sighed, the group just now noticing how the light in his eyes doesn't shine as bright as Other Tommy's.</p><p>With a shaky voice Wilbur whispered, "Tommy..How many lives do you have?"</p><p>Chucking darkly, Tommy looked up from his hands, "One."</p><p>The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. How could he have let his little brother lose so many lives? Wilbur had failed as a brother. Er, well, future Wilbur. But Wilbur nonetheless. Eret felt guilty, having already discussed the terms of agreement with Dream, now knowing how much his betrayal will affect the group he once considered friends. How it would affect Tommy. Other Tommy sat in silence, not wanting to believe that the man in front of him was him, not wanting to believe that any of his friends could be so cruel to betray them. Fundy felt tears slip from his eyes, gripping his dad's coat, and Tubbo felt himself choke up knowing that Tommy had gone through so much, that he wasn't able to help him.</p><p>"Toms.."</p><p>"P-Please don't say that name. I can't- not anymore, I don't wanna be reminded of it all. I-he-I... No no no, I don't want to go back.." They all stopped crying and looking from one another, to now laying their eyes upon Tommy listening to him mumble about the future. It was mostly incoherent but they could make out a few words, "Explosion...Hole...Exile...Betrayal." Wilbur could feel anger coursing through his veins, someone had dared to hurt his little brother. He was mad beyond belief knowing that Tommy, his own brother, was scared of the nickname he was given when they were kids. That someone had tainted the nickname to the point it could throw Tommy into a mental breakdown.</p><p>Wait...</p><p>Tommy's having a mental breakdown.</p><p>"Shit-" Wilbur quickly shot up from his spot, rushing over to where Tommy was now sat on the floor, though he didn't remember seeing Tommy fall down there. He went straight away to trying to comfort him to the best of his ability, whispering words of comfort, rubbing his back and trying to let Tommy know he was safe. The group knew something was very wrong from the moment Tommy had had his first panic attack in front of them just 2 days ago, but now here he was having a third. Just how much was the kid forced to endure? Moments later Tommy calmed down and silence consumed the room. Other Tommy suddenly realised something that could be a very slight problem.</p><p>"Wait..if there's two of us now, how are we gonna know who's talking to who when they call our name??" </p><p>"Ah- That, yeah that may be a slight problem..Alright, uhm, you can all call me...Theo. Yeah, Theo is right."</p><p>"Why Theo," Wilbur questioned. "Wouldn't Tom or Thomas or something be better?" The group made sounds of agreement.</p><p>Tommy smiled lightly (though it looked more like a grimace), "No, it's gotta be Theo. After all, it's fate." The tone To-Theo. Theo used to speak made his friends (?) frown, it sounded like he was accepting his death.</p><p>"Alright, anyways, I gotta do something. I have a call to make if I want to change history," Theo smiled, it looked a little shaky like he may not have been sure of the decision he was making but it also let the group know that he was gonna do it anyways.</p><p>"Who're you calling?" Eret queried.</p><p>"Lycomedes and Daedalus." With that he left the group to wonder who the hell he was talking about, and why they were named after Greek myths.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Letter To A Greek Legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy’s having difficulty trying to get over his nerves about contacting Phil and Techno.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo looked down at the communicator in his hand with frustration and anxiety riddling his every bone. Just a few clicks away was the man who fostered him and his friend. Theo knew that, at this point in time, he and Techno weren’t very close (but were they any closer in the future?), shaking his head and taking a deep breath he instead reached for the parchment that laid across his desk and the quill resting upon it. </p><p>“A handwritten letter would be better,” He thought aloud, “It’ll be more sincere that way. But...Using the communicator would be faster and I’m not sure if we have time,” Theo huffed, frustrated and still battling nerves. He dragged his hands across his face and stood, walking towards the door. There was one person he knew that could give him proper advice right now.</p><p> </p><p>After having wandered for a few minutes he finally arrived at his destination before the man he once knew and looked up to.</p><p>“Hey uh, Wilbur?”</p><p>“Oh, hey Tom- I mean Theo. Hey Theo, hello, what do you need?”</p><p>“Oh uh, can I..” Theo took a deep breath. “Could I have some advice?”</p><p>Wilbur looked surprised at the question before giving a nod and asking what he needed help with.</p><p>“Uhm, so let’s say that I’m trying to send a message to someone and I want to make it sincere but also fast. I know that writing a letter would show my sincerity but I’m not sure if it would reach them fast enough and I’m not sure if I have that time. The other option would be sending them a message through my communicator which would surely be quick enough but I don’t know if they’d believe I meant what I said..I’m just..I don’t know..Sorry.” Theo took a shaky breath and looked up at Wilbur.</p><p>Wilbur thought for a moment, a wave of silence overtaking the two before he came to a conclusion. “I think the best course of action would be to use your communicator but type as if you’re writing a letter. Try and articulate your words as best as you can so they know that you truly mean what you’re saying. I think that could be your best bet.” Wilbur concluded, Theo breathed out a small thank you before disappearing back to the house he’d come from.</p><p> </p><p>Theo looked down at the communicator again, this time finally knowing what he was going to say. A few minutes passed as Theo typed quickly, making an attempt at clearly expressing himself trying to not let his anxiety get in the way. Minutes passed before he seemed content with the message and sent it to the group chat he’d just made. Before he could look to see if either had bothered to look or answer he chucked it to the other side of the bed, sighing and picking at his finger nails.</p><p>What if they don’t answer? What if they mock him? What if they don’t believe him? What if-</p><p>No. Calm down, just..Just have faith. He took a deep breath and flinched when he heard his communicator buzz.</p><p>His hand shook as he reached for the device, closing his eyes as he turned it on and barely opening an eye to look at the notification.</p><p> </p><p>They answered. It was just a simple “We’re on our way” but that was more than enough for him to let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. There was another buzz as a follow up message came saying that they’d be there by morning. Theo looked outside and realised it was already about dinner time.</p><p>He went out to the kitchen where Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy were. Noticing his confusion, Tubbo told Theo that the others had went to their homes for the night. He also mentioned that Eret said he needed some time to think about something.</p><p>“Good,” Theo thought to himself, “Maybe he’s reconsidering the betrayal, well, that is if he was approached by Dream yet. I should talk with him tomorrow.”</p><p>They had a nice chat about why ant eaters suck while eating dinner. Theo smiled, he missed this. He also mentioned that “Lycomedes and Daedalus” would be here by tomorrow morning. Upon Tommy asking who these mystery people were, Theo gave a small reply of “Some great Greek myths.” The table sat in confusion as Theo continued to eat in content after having been hungry for so long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the short chapter but I thought it’d be better as like a sorta in between type thing before the next chapter?? ALSO TYSM FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND SHIT???? HOLY FUCK BALLS MAN... LMAO THAYS ACTUALLY INSANE</p><p>also!!! quick note should add: know that chapters may not be very fast cause i update whenever my brain figures out wtf to say and shit and the length in chapters will most certainly not be consistent at all lol</p><p>thank you all and please take some wheat!!!! take!!!!!! yes!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY YEAH THAT WAS IT FOR CHAPTER ONE, SORRY NOT SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER LMAO</p><p>THIS IS THE FIRST FIC IVE POSTED SO LIKE,,,,BARE WITH ME IF ITS ABSOLUTELY HORRENDOUS AND SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLIGN MISTAKEFFJJFJDJFJDKFJSKJ</p><p>THANKS FOR READING AHA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>